xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Commonality of Losstran Peav
History Long ago, the Uqo'Paknar were as bloody and war-minded a people as most other sapient species in the galaxy. It was only with the coming of Losstran Peav, or The Peacemaker in galactic basic, that they began to see the light. Using charm, guile, and persuasion, the warring tribes were united into a single government, with Losstran Peav as its unquestioned supreme ruler. This began what the Uqo'Paknar call 'the Long Peace' a period of over 300 years where there was no war on their planet, which has extended up to this day. Only when they began to ascend into the stars did they once more come into contact with beings who did not share their pacifist nature. As such, they reluctantly constructed a battle fleet to defend themselves from any outside threats. Government The Commonality is a pacifist form of autocracy, where the state is charged with protecting the citizenry from their own violent tendencies as well as any external threats. To these ends they maintain a strong defensive fleet and ground force, but are unlikely to use them in an offensive capacity or send them beyond the Commonality's borders. The leader of the commonality is known as the Serene Protector, and can trace his or her lineage all the way back to Losstran Peav himself. The Serene Protector has the lives of all the Commonality's citizens in the palm of their hands, but they are raised and tutored from birth to be worthy of the responsibility. Culture The Commonality is one of the most tolerant and accepting societies in the galaxy. It does not matter what species one comes from or what ideology one holds; to long as they do not disturb the peace, they will always find a home in the Commonality. As such, the Commonality is filled with people who were dubbed 'deviants' or 'seditionists' by their own governments, as well as by people who simply wish to escape their oppressive native cultures and live a life of peace and plenty. The capital city of Gorhwann on Qawlogg is one of the most racially diverse places in the known universe. Violence is never the solution in the Commonality. If one has a dispute with their neighbor, they will take it to their local Vasstran Peav, or Peacekeeper, for mediation. The Peacekeepers are always fair in their dealings, and both parties usually walk away satisfied by their decision. Any use of violence against another, except in self defense or the defense of other beings, is punishable by banishment. Military The Commonality's military is nothing much to speak of. Their ships are consolidated into one or two fleets and kept up to date with current technology, their crews trained and drilled, but they have little combat experience. Additionally, due to their reluctance to inflict harm upon other beings in any way, their training regimens are not nearly as harsh as those of more militaristic empires, meaning that their troops are less disciplined and less able to handle the stress of a true battle. This extends even up to their admiralty, as most Commonality admirals have only commanded ships in a simulator. Still, each and every member of their navy and army would be willing to give up their lives to defend the Long Peace without hesitation. That dedication can make even the most inexperienced ensign a fearsome foe.Category:Empires